


Everytime We Touch

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Angst, Coming In Pants, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: After failing to ask James out for the millionth time, something strange happens to Aleks whenever him and James touch.





	Everytime We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is like...really dumb, by the way.

  
Aleks has had a major crush on James for a while now. It came to the point where it was much more than a crush, but Aleks refused to acknowledge that because he was a stubborn person. He had plenty of opportunities to admit how he felt to James or to try to find any hints that James may feel similarly, but he didn't take the risk. He was afraid of a lot of things that could happen, but it was normal to feel that way. It was okay to be afraid. At least he thought that until Brett just called him a pussy.  
  
Maybe he was a pussy, but at least he accepted it. He'd been tiptoeing around asking James out for the past two years and, really, he knew he should just do it. They'd all been out getting drinks and James was sitting alone when Brett persuaded him to go and talk to him. However, at the last minute, Aleks chickened out and they only had a normal chat. Of course, by the end of the night, Brett was disappointed in him, even more so while drunk, somehow. Aleks just moved on with his life, though. He'd done this more times than he could count, so now he would just wait for another opportunity and maybe it would work out...but probably not.  
  
The next time he saw James was at work. Only Brett knew of his failure to tell his feelings to James, so he only felt Brett's stare. He had to admit that he felt kind of strange when he walked into work that day and he wasn't sure if it was because of the previous night or if he was getting sick. Either way, he was still going to work today and him and James had some recordings to do together, so he sat down on the couch after the two of them made sure everything was set up. Recording went fine until it didn't.  
  
They were playing around like normal, bantering and such, when James hit Aleks in the balls. It wasn't unusual. That was a pattern they seemed to have adapted throughout all of them, but with the usual pain came...something else. Aleks hunched over in pain, but quickly that pain went away and instead an immense pleasure followed. He was glad he was hiding his face because that felt really good for some reason and his face would surely give it away if his whimpers didn't. Seconds later he realized that the pleasure had also brought an orgasm along with it. That was very apparent by the way the cum ran down his leg. He sprang up off the couch and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. To anyone else it just looked like he really had to use the bathroom or he was mocking intense anger, which, really, either were possible. He wished that could be the case, but it was much worse.  
  
He unzipped his jeans and pulled down his pants to reveal his underwear which was currently soaked with his jizz. He wasn't sure what the fuck had made that happen, but he just hoped it wouldn't happen again. He cleaned himself up with toilet paper that he flushed down the toilet while making up an excuse as to why he ran to the bathroom after being hit in the dick. Once he exited the bathroom, he saw a camera pointed right at him and assumed his character, walking back to the couch.  
  
“You alright?” James asked him, seemingly very amused.  
  
“Yeah, dude. Just needed to take a piss.” He said, having rehearsed the lines at least a dozen times, so he wouldn't stutter from the embarrassment that had fallen upon him. He sat back on the couch and they resumed as normal. Several recorded videos later and they were finally done for a little while. Aleks went to the kitchen to get a drink and take a little break. Everyone had dispersed for the time being and he was alone in the kitchen until James walked in. He gave him a smile and James smiled back at him before playfully pushing him out of the way of the fridge to open it.  
  
Of course, Aleks has no luck, so it was just as he was taking a drink and in that exact moment he felt a pleasure build up in him and he would have moaned, but instead he just spit out his water while at the same time choking on it. He leaned against the counter, facing away from James, and went into a small coughing fit. Then he bit his lip hard enough to break skin as an orgasm ripped through him, much more powerful than last time. He was just really glad no one was around other than James who he imagined was giving him the strangest look at the moment. He slowly caught his breath, aware that there was, once again, cum in his pants. He only glanced back at James for a moment, his cheeks flushed, before rushing his way to the bathroom. What the fuck was wrong with him? His body must just be hyper sensitive to touch today or something because there was no way this was normal. His liking for James had nothing to do with it either because they weren't even sensual touches they were just...touches and for some reason his body just reacted really over-dramatically.  
  
That had an easy fix, though, he thought as he cleaned himself up again. As long as no one touched him, this wouldn't happen and the next day he'd be fine...and if he wasn't then he'd have to go to the doctor because there was no way he was living like this when he went to work with a bunch of very touchy people. Thankfully, today he'd only been touched twice, both by James. At least now he could say James made him cum.  
  
He spent the rest of his day trying to completely avoid everyone else to an extent that wouldn't seem strange. As he was going to leave to go home, Joe walked up to him and patted him on his shoulder to say bye to him. Aleks's life flashed before his eyes, but to his surprise, when Joe's hand landed on his shoulder nothing happened. Nothing except a small flinch, but that was because he thought he was going to embarrass himself again. When Joe left him and Aleks was to himself again, he was dumbfounded. Joe had touched him and nothing happened. James touched him twice before and he'd cum in his pants. Maybe his body was just over it now. He couldn't know for sure, though, unless...  
  
He looked over to where James was, about to get in his car, and he quickly went over to him, calling out to get his attention “James!” He got to James who was now standing outside his car.  
  
“What's up, man?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing, really. Just wanted to...” Shit. He didn't have any way of covering this up. “know if you wanted to come to my house this weekend.” Good save.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Sure.” James smiled. “See you then?”  
  
“Yeah, see you then.” Aleks said and then realized he still hadn't touched James yet. They were just looking at each other now and he was pretty sure he was the only one who thought it was awkward. He leaned in and gave him a quick hug and pat on the back and...there it was. Aleks held onto James tightly, his fingers digging into his back as his orgasm rushed through him. His body shivered and he had to bite back a moan at the constant feel of James's body against his, his arms holding him.  
  
“Aleks, you okay?” James asked, sounding worried, but still holding onto him. “Aleksandr?” He asked again when there was no reply. He didn't know that him saying Aleks's name only made the situation worse, the experience more intense. Aleks came down from his orgasm after a few seconds and quickly pulled back from the hug, nearly pushing James away. His face and neck were completely pink and he stuttered as he spoke, not making any sense, but before James could say anything, Aleks ran away as quickly as he could. He needed to figure out what the fuck was going on.  
  
-  
  
After a few long hours of thinking and freaking out, Aleks decided to sleep on it. He took a shower, threw out the boxers he was wearing that day, and then went to sleep early...after having a few drinks and smoking a little bit. Just a little. He wanted to sleep off whatever weird shit was happening to his body and then the next day he could just apologize to James, make up some lame excuse, and then move on with his life.  
  
However, that didn't happen. The next day and the day after that the same thing kept happening, but only when James touched him and it was freaking him out. He didn't go to the doctor even though it'd been his plan at first because he was just really starting to think he was cursed or something. He even tried jerking off before leaving the house one morning, hoping it would solve something, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't cum. He'd get hard, extremely hard, but he couldn't cum.  
  
It was nearing the end of the week now and he had very strategically avoided all contact with James the past few days, which was great and all, but it didn't help the fact that for some reason the only way he could orgasm was to touch James. Now he was safe from eternal embarrassment, but he'd pretty much been edging himself for several days with no relief.  
  
Then Saturday rolled around. Aleks used his free time to try anything to get that release he was looking for. He fucked himself with his fingers first, then one of his dildos. He even imagined it was James doing all of it in hopes of tricking his body into letting go, but nothing worked. He pressed the dildo repeatedly against his prostate, which would usually break him apart within seconds. It felt good, but at this point he was oversensitive, in some pain, and really, really annoyed because literally nothing was working. Just as he was giving up, there was a knock on his door and...shit. He'd forgotten he invited James over.  
  
He quickly put all of his stuff away and dressed himself, calling out that he was coming. He would have laughed at the double meaning if he found this situation at all amusing. He knew his hair was a mess and he was sweaty and probably smelled weird and he was still half hard, but there was no taking a shower now. He answered the door with a half smile and invited James in. It would be really rude and suspicious if he told James to leave and he didn't want him to think their friendship was falling apart or something since he'd been pretty much avoiding him. James walked in the house and Aleks closed the door behind him, praying that everything was normal between them and James wouldn't mention anything that would make him uncomfortable or vice versa.  
  
“Having fun before I came here?” James joked, probably noticing how much of a mess he was. Aleks knew it was a joke, but he was on high alert, so he just laughed suspiciously loud and then cleared his throat and left to the kitchen to get each of them a drink. He needed to calm himself down. Aleks splashed water in his face and came back with two cups of water, which he really needed right now, and gave one to James, being careful to avoid physical contact.  
  
“Sorry.” Aleks started. “I've been a mess...cleaning.” He decided. “Because I was expecting you to come over.” He hoped it didn't sound like a lie. He was a pretty good actor.  
  
“Well, I feel honored.” James said, grinning. If he noticed Aleks acting strangely the past week, he didn't say anything about it and Aleks was definitely grateful for that. Aleks put on the TV for them to watch something. He hadn't had anything planned. He hadn't even remembered he invited James over. All he remembers is hugging him and then cumming in his pants.  
  
They watched a few episodes of some random show James picked out and then turned on some movie that was halfway over and watched until the end. They made light talk and everything was good except Aleks was still kind of stressed out every time he remembered the possibility that this very day could fuck up everything between them and make their interactions forever awkward. Then there goes Cow Chop and he could say goodbye to his best friend, too.  
  
“Are you okay?” James asked, looking at him. “You look kinda...sick.”  
  
Aleks shook his head. “No, I'm fine. Really.” He insisted, but James didn't seem to believe him and he reached his hand out to touch his forehead, but Aleks scrambled away, getting up from the couch as quickly as he could. He sighed in relief when no incident occurred, but then realized how James looked just then. Not only did he look worried now, he looked upset? “James?”  
  
“What's wrong, Aleks?” James asked, not completely meeting his eyes. “With you. With...us.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Aleks tried to laugh it off, but only a weak, fragile chuckle passed his lips.  
  
“You've just seemed off.” James said with a sigh. “It's like you're trying not to be near me. And it's only with me, so it's gotta be my fault, right? Did I do something?” His words made Aleks's eyes widen. He hated seeing James so upset especially when it wasn't his fault and it was about something so stupid that he'd probably laugh about it a few months from now...or cry. Crying was always an option.  
  
“No, James...” He started, voice soft. He felt no power behind his own voice. He was shaken. He didn't know what to say. “You didn't do anything.”  
  
“Then why?” James got up from the couch and walked over to him. They were so close now and Aleks was afraid that if he moved back now, James would take it the wrong way. What could he say to make this better?  
  
"I..." Everything around him stopped for a moment as words formed in his mind of different things he wanted to say, but what came out was, "I'm sorry."  
  
James just stared at him, clearly not having expected that response. "For what?" He was bracing himself, Aleks could tell, for some bad news.  
  
"Everything." He said and then before James could reply, he continued. "I swear I'd tell you, but it's so hard for me to for...so many reasons. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Aleks..." James reached out to touch him, to hug him maybe, but Aleks retreated from every potential touch. He was hurting James. He knew he was. James was trying to hold it back, but he could tell when he was hurt and it was his fault for something as stupid as what was happening to him, but also as serious as him not wanting to admit his love for him. Fuck...he loves him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why won't you let me touch you?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Aleks..." James turned away from him and walked back to the couch. He sat down and just looked at Aleks like he was in deep thought.  
  
Aleks walked back over to the couch, knowing that James probably wouldn't try to touch him now and he sat down on the opposite end of the couch. They sat there for a few long moments until James got up, left the room, and came back with whatever liquor Aleks had in his kitchen.  
  
"You're clearly dealing with some shit." James said, setting the alcohol, along with two shot glasses, down on the table. "And I don't know what it is, but I don't need to right now and I'm not gonna leave you unless you want me to." He poured out some straight-up vodka into what would be Aleks's glass. "Usually I don't condone getting shitfaced to solve your problems, but...I really need to get drunk right now and I think you do too. So let's not talk about what just happened for now." He held out the glass to Aleks. "Deal?"  
  
Aleks stared at James for a few seconds, wondering how this man was so goddamn perfect. He took the shot from James and nodded. "Deal." He said, downing the shot right afterwards.  
  
They got completely wasted within the half hour to the point where neither of them even wanted to move a muscle from the spots they were in. They'd been silent for the past several minutes, though neither of them had noticed until Aleks spoke up.  
  
"Okay, hypothetical situation." He started. "What would you do if you had a best friend-"  
  
"But I do have a best friend." James giggled.  
  
"No, shut up! I'm not done yet." Aleks followed suit, giggling with him. He rubbed his face. "If you had a best friend who you were in love with and," he continued quickly, so he wouldn't be cut off, "one day whenever you touched him you just fucking...came."  
  
"Came?" James turned to him. "Like blew a load?" Aleks nodded and James laughed. "That's a really weird scenario. How the hell did you come up with that?"  
  
"Just answer the question." Aleks insisted.  
  
"Alright, alright." James paused for a moment. "I guess I'd just tell him."  
  
"You would just tell him? Like that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I would. If I was cumming in my pants in all."  
  
"Easier said than done." Aleks grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
James hummed. "Easier done than said, I say."  
  
"Shut up." He laughed, thinking James made no sense, but then he thought about it for a minute. Maybe he should just...do it. Do what was the question he should probably be asking himself, but he wasn't. "What if...that hypothetical situation were true?"  
  
"That'd be a medical miracle. Or curse."  
  
"Forget that part. I mean with the friend. What if...that happened...to me?"  
  
"Depends..." James spoke after a moment. "Who's your best friend?"  
  
Aleks knew the second he opened his mouth would be like confessing even if neither of them remembered any of this in the morning. He almost spoke, but the words were just so hard to get out. All he had to say was 'you.' He let out a frustrated sigh and got up from the couch, nearly falling over. He walked over, so he was standing in front of James and he took a deep breath. Before he could speak, James grabbed him by the hips and pulled him into his lap, kissing him hard and messy.  
  
Aleks barely got to have any sort of reaction before he was cumming in his pants. He moaned loudly into James's mouth, his hands finding their way to James's hair gripping tightly. He rocked his hips against him, kissing back desperately, his whimpers swallowed up. James's hands slipped up the back of his shirt, feeling his skin and just as quickly went in the back of his pants, grabbing his ass. As soon as the first orgasm finished, another one started and it was just too much.  
  
"James, James, James..." He whispered, gripping onto him tightly, riding out his second orgasm. He panted heavily, his body shivering. "Fuck!" Aleks wanted to get away, but at the same time he wanted to stay and never leave his arms. As James left marks on his neck, sucking and biting relentlessly, Aleks started to cum again and he was sure this was how he would die. He felt James grinding up against his ass and then he tensed against him and held him tightly.  
  
"Fuck, Aleks." James cursed, pressing kisses to Aleks's cheek as he came down from his intense orgasm. "Fuck, I love you."  
  
Aleks was barely able to breathe, barely able to speak or hear, but he heard those words loud and clearly. Though they were drunk and though it probably meant nothing, he couldn't help, but say, "I love you too." He held onto James just as tightly as the man was holding onto him and waited for the next climax to happen, but...it didn't. He was tired, sensitive, and still just a little turned on, but his entire body was touching James and nothing happened. He was thankful, but also a little sad, but mostly thankful. He breathed out a heavy sigh against James's neck and fell heavy against him. Soon, they'd both fallen asleep.  
  
-  
  
Aleks awoke to a bright room. He groaned and covered his eyes, feeling massively hungover. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before opening them and exposing them to the light. Once his sight adjusted, he saw some aspirin and a cup of water on the table in front of him and, without thinking, took them.  
  
"Good morning, Aleks." James greeted and walked into the room. He seemed to be in a much better state than Aleks was.  
  
"'Morning." Aleks said, carefully, wondering if he remembered anything about the night before because everything was slowly coming back to him very vividly. He saw that James had showered, so he must've at least realized that something sexual happened. Aleks was nervous yet he could still notice the perfect way James's long, damp hair clung to his shoulders and the fact that he was only wearing pajama pants which were, in fact, Aleks's. If he wasn't still extremely worn out, that definitely would've gotten him at least half hard.  
  
"It's strange." James started, sitting down next to him. "I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Aleks said, voice cracking slightly. Damn his body.  
  
James grinned slightly, though he seemed nervous as well. "Yeah. And I think you might have had a similar dream, so...wanna talk about it?"  
  
Aleks took a deep breath. Now or never, he repeated to himself. It's now or never. "So, uh, you want the the old news, the new news, or the really new news?"  
  
James raised an eyebrow at him and then said, "Oldest to newest."  
  
"Okay..." He bit his lip. "I've been in love with you for a few years now." He said. It was hard, but somehow easier after admitting it in a drunken state.  
  
James nodded slowly and smiled, but didn't say anything. Aleks guessed he should continue.  
  
"That's the old news. New news...remember how I was acting kinda weird and hoped you wouldn't notice?" James nodded, so Aleks kept speaking. "Well, after we all went out drinking that one night, when we went to work the next day, some weird shit started to happen. Whenever you, only you, touched me I kinda...came in my pants."  
  
James looked genuinely shocked at that as if it was the one part of the night beforehand that he hadn't expected to be true. "So the hypothetical situation..."  
  
"Wasn't so hypothetical. And it wasn't just weird drunk Aleks. It's like a fucking curse." Then he paused. "Well, _was_ like a fucking curse. Last night, after I said that I...loved you, it stopped."  
  
James was silent for a moment. "Maybe it was a curse."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Maybe it was a curse, but it wore off after you said you loved me." He smirked. "Maybe it was your body's way of trying to get you to stop being a pussy."  
  
Aleks's mouth fell open. "What about you!? You never said anything either! How long have you liked me?"  
  
"...that's besides the point."  
  
"No." Aleks stood up and stood only a few inches away from James. "How long?"  
  
"Way too long." James breathed out, kissing Aleks on the lips, both his hands resting on his sides. Aleks tangled his fingers in James's hair as they kissed. The only thing he could think about was that damn 'curse' and how it had been both the best and worse thing to happen to him.  
  
Because they were both distracted, neither of them noticed Aleks's phone go off with a text from Brett that just said, "Did it work?"  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, yes, Brett did some crazy shit and put a curse on Aleks.


End file.
